


Warmth

by Mister_Benzedrine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Give this poor child a hug, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Benzedrine/pseuds/Mister_Benzedrine
Summary: I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t hear anything. I just pulled my hand back and away from you. I wasn’t ready to feel warmth again. Water and flame are complete opposites, remember?





	Warmth

 

   _ “Please, don’t leave.”_

You had always been there.

_ “We can fix this together.”_

I tried to reach out and grab your hand. The feeling of your warm, soft skin against my freezing fingers stuck to me. Our hands lightly brushed together, but only for a split second. The next moment, you jerked your hand back, eyes wide.

           I knew that there was no way that I could ever stand by your side and hold your hand. There was no way we could ever be together. After all, water and flame just don’t mix.

           It didn’t matter how hard I kept trying to swim upstream. I kept getting swept away by my own emotions. Every time I tried to get close to your warmth, I would only end up burned. I tried so hard, but it seems the only thing that your flame was good for was drying me up.

“I just can’t do this anymore,” you said, your voice brittle. “Lance, I’m sorry.”

           As you spoke, it was like someone had taken away my light and my world was shrouded in cold darkness once again. I guess I really should have listened to myself the first time. We were doomed from the start.

           The voices inside my head tell me to just move on, that there are so many other fish in the sea. But I don’t want to let myself drift so far away. 

           Whenever I see the color red, it’s dull compared to your crimson. Every time I press my hands against hot metal, it doesn’t come close to your hands.

I’ve spent most of the past few days staring down at my hands. My fingers still feel cold and my palms are rough. My skin is dry and cracked. I grasp my hands together. Your touch still lingers after so long. I can still feel the red that was once part of my heart. I try to look back and remember you, but every time I think of the past, another part of me dies. Only thoughts from when you turned away from me cross my mind. And now, so much later, you try to reach out for me with that same hand you once held back.

I couldn’t say anything. I couldn’t hear anything. I just pulled my hand back and away from you. I wasn’t ready to feel warmth again. Water and flame are complete opposites, remember?

But even now, I can still see you from afar. I can hear your voice still calling my name. But I’ve learned to keep my hands to myself and turn away. Don’t think that I don’t care about you anymore. I really do. I just know better now.

  I look back on my old dreams and fantasies and turn them to dust.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this thing I cranked out in 20 minutes <3 I originally uploaded this to my old ao3 account but I deleted it and rewrote some parts, rip


End file.
